


Here comes the bride(s)

by TheArtificialDane



Series: The Brightest Timeline [48]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane
Summary: [Photo of Brooke and Vanjie in matching green suits, the two of them standing side by side outside of a beautiful hotel. Brooke has his arm over Vanjie’s shoulder, both of them smiling brightly.]@VanessaVanjie Best dressed bitches hearing those wedding bells for my favorite Toronto lesbians 👭🧡 Love @Bhytes1 and his crazy ass family
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: The Brightest Timeline [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400260
Comments: 53
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

Vanjie pushed the glass door aside, a cloud of steam greeted him as he stepped into the shower. The tiles were warm under his feet, water running over them and down the drain. Brooke was already under the spray, Vanjie’s eyes gliding over his back, watching Brooke’s muscles in movement always such a treat.

“Hey.”

Vanjie smirked, his man brushing his teeth, his eyes still closed. Vanjie didn’t understand why Brooke always brushed his teeth in the shower, his boyfriend just shrugging when Vanjie had asked, but it was something he had gotten used to, the quirk just a part of the man he loved. Brooke had rolled out of bed, not even turning on the light as he had gone to the bathroom.

“Mmh.”

Vanjie chuckled, Brooke not actually awake yet but he still moved, allowing Vanjie to step under the water, his free arm sneaking around Vanjie’s middle.

“Hang in there hot stuff.”

They had flown to Toronto together last night, checking directly into their room for a full night's sleep, so Brooke had a chance of feeling fresh, but he was generally exhausted these days, preparing a new tour regiment never an easy task.

Vanjie reached out, picking the hotel shampoo up. He uncapped it, the scent of honey filling his nose. Vanjie turned around, his chest against Brooke’s. “Smell this-”

“Ow!” Brooke’s eyes flew open, his hand grabbing his nose since Vanjie had just smashed the bottle into it. 

“Sorry!”

Vanjie reached up, but Brooke was already rubbing his nose, his face scrunching as he tried to gauge the pain, the toothbrush long forgotten.

“You’re not sorry at all you little shit.” Brooke took a step forward, Vanjie’s back getting pressed against the tiles, their chests touching, Brooke’s hips bumping against his stomach. 

“Nah-” Vanjie smirked, wiggling his brows. “I ain’t-”

“Thank god you’re cute.” Brooke smiled, the pain no longer in his eyes, a lingering hunger there instead, and Vanjie felt a shiver of delight run down his spine. 

Brooke leaned down, their lips almost touching and Vanjie was so close to getting swept up, so close to let his desires take over, but he stopped himself, pushing Brooke’s face away with the bottle that was still in his hand, which made Brooke grunt.

“Focus up stud.” Vanjie booped his chin, getting on his toes to give Brooke a quick kiss. “We have a wedding to get ready for, and you know Joanna is gonna murder your ass if we late at all.”

“Right-” Brooke pulled back, standing up to his full height, grabbing the shampoo bottle from Vanjie, his hand on his hip flipping him around so they were once again chest to back. “You’re right.”

Vanjie had officially lost his shit when the letter had arrived. It had just been a normal, anonymous white envelope, but as he opened it, he had found a wedding invitation.

Joanna and Susanne were getting married, the news a complete surprise to Vanjie, while Brooke had just laughed and joked that it was a gay wonder that his sister hadn’t gotten married sooner.

Vanjie knew that Brooke’s family liked him, knew that the kids liked whenever they visited and that the adults enjoyed having him around, but knowing that he was tolerated and maybe even liked, was a very different sensation from seeing it in black and white.

It was a physical invitation, one made out to Brock Hayhoe and Jose Cancel, and Vanjie still smiled every time he caught a glimpse of it on the fridge, the letter hung up front and center like he had seen in so many romcoms. 

“It does smell pretty great.”

“Mmh.” Vanjie smiled, looking over his shoulder and up at Brooke. “That’s when you know we at a real fancy hotel.”

“It better be one for the price.” Brooke chuckled. “It’s taken them eons in lesbian to save up for this wedding.”

Brooke poured shampoo into his hand, and Vanjie leaned back against him, his boyfriend running his fingers through his hair, spreading the soap around and gently massaging Vanjie’s scalp.

“Everybody can’t be making bank like you doing on the reg Miss Gay.”

Brooke laughed, sticking his finger in Vanjie’s ear, which earned him a smack on the hip, though it wasn’t annoying, Brooke’s teasing meaning that he was officially and fully awake. 

Vanjie loved to sneak Brooke’s newest pageant title into everything he could, the fact that Brooke had won filling him with pride each and every time he thought about it.

Brooke’s crown had been placed front and center in the Drag Room in their apartment and Vanjie loved to bring it up whenever they had company, bragging about Brooke’s accomplishments one of his favorite pastimes. 

Brooke had found it kind of embarrassing at first, the tip of his ears always going red even though Vanjie was sure he also enjoyed it, the little smile on Brooke’s lips when Vanjie was caught raving about what he had done one he could kiss away any day of the week.

The crown wasn’t staying forever though since Brooke had to bring it with him to the pageant preliminaries, part of getting crowned Miss Gay America meaning that he had to show up to every states Miss Gay preliminary as the official current reigning, the competition picking up yet again in the fall.

“Sure miss Hollywood.”

Vanjie smiled, the praise collecting in his chest. He felt Brooke press a kiss against his shoulder, his man still sweet and a little needy, even though Vanjie had pushed his advances away, but there was no urgency to it anymore, no sexual undercurrent that could pull them down.

Vanjie had done a video with Vogue in December of last year, showing his skincare routine as a boy, and the mainstream media had fallen in love with him all over again, the perfect storm most of all feeling like he had been awoken from a long slumber. 

Vanjie was getting pulled in a million different directions, and while he had so much to do, so many people wanting a piece of his time, it was still manageable, still okay, since he had his base in L.A, almost all of the companies that wanted to work with him based from there.

It wasn’t a secret that Brooke’s schedual was going to be even more of a puzzle with the added obligations of Miss Gay America, but Vanjie trusted Steve to keep it under controle, and he had seen how much Brooke thrived when he was busy, his boyfriend the best version of himself when he did something he found valuable and important.

Jason was a champion too, keeping Vanjie’s schedule on a tight leash so he still had time to do the things that were important to him, like his bookings at Mickey’s and the occasional tour, meeting the fans that had taken him to where he was today something he never wanted to not do.

Most importantly though, he had time to be together with Brooke and their pets. 

Riley was becoming a real senior dog, his little bro still as happy as ever, but it was evident that he was entering the fall of his life, and Vanjie wanted to make sure that Riley knew that he loved him, and that his favorite little pupper got everything he could ever want as his body was growing older.

“Close your eyes baby.”

Vanjie did as Brooke requested, leaning his head back as Brooke grabbed the showerhead, warm water running over Vanjie as he rinsed his hair. 

///

Brooke emptied the rest of his cup of coffee, putting it down on the dresser. They had ordered breakfast together and eaten it, Brooke texting his brother while Vanjie had ironed their shirts, the little routine almost disgustingly domnistic. 

Brooke was almost dressed, only needing to put in his cufflinks and then he was ready to go. He had felt like a genius when he had realised that he could save a ton of money by making sure that he could use his newest suit not only for his sisters wedding, but also for his male interview at Miss Gay America.

The deep green Armani looked just as good on him now, though Brooke was more than happy to see a very different look in his own eyes, none of the panic or insecurity he had felt on that day anywhere in his gaze.

“Yo!”

Brooke turned his head, Vanjie’s voice catching his attention.

“You seen my tie?”

Vanjie was absolutely stunning, his boyfriend dressed in the exact same suit Brooke was wearing. 

When Vanjie had first suggested that they wore the same suit, Brooke hadn’t known what to say. It wasn’t unusual for them to match, though it had always been little things, their taste in sunglasses, phone covers, wallets and shoes surprisingly similar. 

A suit however, was a big deal, even more when it was something they were going to wear around his family, but as Vanjie had tried to pull back, had tried to play his suggestion off as a joke, Brooke had realised how much he truly wanted to match his man.

The green was great on Vanjie, his tan playing off of the velvet perfectly, a white shirt peeking out from underneath. Vanjie almost never wore white, but Brooke loved it every single time it happened, the crisp freshness of the color complimenting him so well. 

“I have it here-” Brooke reached for the dressed, holding up Vanjie’s tie.

They had gone to buy Vanjie’s suit together, and Brooke had actually been surprised by the experience since Vanjie had never visited a mens tailor before, their different backgrounds once again showing it’s head, since Brooke had been forced to wear actual suits ever since he had gone to his first official event at his ballet school. 

It had been an amazing day, Brooke for once feeling like he was the one with the most knowledge when it came to clothes, the luxury of getting to spoil his boyfriend and be in charge still pleasantly curled in his belly.

“You gonna help me tie it?” Vanjie smirked, the cheeky innocence he had perfected over the course of their relationship radiating from him, and Brooke rolled his eyes.

“Come here.” Brooke smiled, and put it around Vanjie’s neck. He knew he was only doing it for attention, but it was impossible not to be charmed by Vanjie, least of all when he was looking at him with complete adoration in his eyes, Brooke quickly and expertly tying their matching ties.

“There.” Brooke took a step back, looking down at Vanjie. “Seems like we’re ready.”

///

“AJ!”

Vanjie spotted Brooke’s niece who was coming down the hall, the young teen wearing a gorgeous purple dress, her brown hair falling down her shoulders. 

They were all waiting to be seated, Brooke and Vanjie among the first to arrive besides Joanna and Susanne’s teenage daughters, since they had also booked an extra night at the hotel, their moms still in their rooms getting ready for their big day. The two youngest Jacob and Johannes had gone to stay with Grandma Joan, but the rest of the Hayhoe clan had not yet shown up.

Vanjie had texted Joanna two weeks ago, asking her if they needed anything from them, but all he had been told to do was enjoy the day, make sure Steven didn’t get too drunk, and to keep an eye on Brooke so he behaved during the ceremony.

Vanjie had never met church kid Brooke, but he could more than imagining how hard it had been for his ADD teenage boyfriend to behave during the long hours they had spent sitting on church benches.

Vanjie was more then sure however that Brooke would be on his best behavior, and had actually even seen him tug an extra tissue into his back pocket, the paper probably for Vanjie, who knew he was going to cry like a baby at the first sign of a romantic gesture.

“Over here!” Vanjie waved, and AJ laughed, the young woman walking over to them.

“Hey uncle J.” AJ smiled, pulling him in for a hug. “Who’s the knee?”

“Bench I know you follow me. You seen those dance moves.”

AJ laughed, more than busted in the fact that she happily followed both Brooke and Vanjie’s social media. 

“You both look…” AJ took a brief pause, her eyes resting on Brooke who was by the door with aunt Ida. “Sharp.”

Vanjie snorted. He could see in her face that she found it funny and even a little cringe that they had worn the exact same outfit, but Vanjie didn’t care at all.

“I’ma need less attitude” Vanjie pulled his phone out of his pocket. “And more pics young lady.” Vanjie handed his phone to AJ, and she smiled, rolling her eyes briefly.

“Sure uncle J.”

“Brock!”

Brooke’s head snapped up, Vanjie’s voice easily pulling him from the conversation he had been having. He pointed to his own chest, almost like he was unsure if Vanjie had meant him.

“Get your sweet ass on over here!”

Aunt Ida’s face froze in a strange gimmick, the fact that Vanjie had just complimented her nephew clearly not something she enjoyed, but if she couldn’t take a little ass talk at a lesbian wedding, that was on her.

“I want to get our pose on.”

Brooke laughed, quickly excusing himself, AJ looking around for the best possible light, and Vanjie was already very excited to see the pictures, AJ one of his favorite photographers even though she was only a teen.

///

[Photo of Brooke and Vanjie in matching green suits, the two of them standing side by side outside of a beautiful hotel. Brooke has his arm over Vanjie’s shoulder, both of them smiling brightly.]

@VanessaVanjie Best dressed bitches hearing those wedding bells for my favorite Toronto lesbians 👭 🧡 Love @Bhytes1 and his crazy ass family


	2. Chapter 2

_ Wow. _

Vanjie felt his heart skip a beat as his eyes finally landed on Brooke, his boyfriend sticking out in the crowd since he was easily one of the tallest people there.

Vanjie had just wanted to show Brooke some of the comments they had gotten on the Instagram post, but as he actually saw him, he had stopped dead in his tracks.

Brooke was standing against the wall, a beer in hand, the bottle dangling from his fingers. Brooke wasn’t talking to everyone, Vanjie easily spotting that Brooke was just taking a moment to himself, decompressing for a second, retreating into himself to recharge.

Vanjie knew that Brooke sometimes needed a minute around his extended family, the intense way of being together with people who often felt like they had an all access pass to your inner self often very overwhelming to Brooke who was very private with his emotions at the end of the day.

All Vanjie could focus on however, was how good his man looked as he stood there, the shirt tight over his chest in best possible way, the green of the suit matching perfectly to Brooke’s coloring, the pants hugging his ass and legs in all the right places.

Brooke wasn’t aware that Vanjie was looking at him, and he was mouth wateringly perfect. 

Vanjie was just about to go over, the desire to praise his man burning in his chest, his dick more than interested in cupping a feel or two before the ceremony, even though it would be even more of a torture to wait until he was actually allowed to touch if he got a taste.

Vanjie was just about to go up to Brooke, when he was interrupted by the newest arrival.

///

“Daaaaamn!” Vanjie yelled, his voice carrying through the foyer of the hotel, the call followed by a sharp and quick whistle. “Who knew royalty was rolling into town!”

Brooke laughed, his mother’s cheeks bright red at the praise she had just received.

Joan was wearing a deep purple dress that hit the floor, a shawl over her slender shoulders. Her grey hair was carefully curled and styled, and Brooke could see how much time she had spent getting it just right. Joan was carrying a small bedazzled clutch, a gold brooch with an amethyst stone pinned to the front of her dress.

She was absolutely beautiful, and Brooke was happy Vanjie had told her.

“Oh Jose.” Joan smiled, the blush still playing on her face as she gave him a hug, Vanjie smiling brightly as he held the little old lady in his arms. “You always know how to make a woman feel special.”

“We all gotta have some talents.” Vanjie pulled away, wiggling his brow as he smirked. “Right girl?”

Brooke watched with horror as his mom giggled and wiggled her eyebrows back. 

“Okay-” Brooke cut in. Vanjie and Joan looking at him at the same time, matching expression of innocence on their faces. “- That’s more than enough flirting with my mommy.”

Brooke had expected the two of them to stop, but instead they just laughed, both of them laughing loudly and joyfully, the chok still in Brooke as Joan pulled him in and down for a hug, Brooke bending his back to be able to put his arms around his teeny tiny mother.

“It’s good to see you sweetheart.”

Joan kissed his cheek, her hand on his neck, and Brooke breathed in, the scent of her perfume filling his nostrils. 

It was the same sweet floral he remembered from his childhood, his mother only putting it on when they went to parties or to church, and even though he had felt almost nauseous when he had smelled it in his teen years, when it had only reminded him of all the things his mother didn’t approve of about him or that she willfully ignored, it was now back to bringing him the comfort he remembered from when he was a little kid who would fall asleep on her lap at family gatherings.

“It’s good to see you too.” Brooke squeezed her a little tighter, a smile playing on his lips.

He hadn’t been back to Canada since winning Miss Gay America, but AJ had arranged a viewing party of the pageant for the entire family as soon as the DVD dropped, Susanne cooking for everyone as they had gathered around the TV in Joan apartment.

AJ had filmed the entire thing, making sure she got the reactions from the family to Brooke’s performance, and he and Vanjie had spent a morning in bed watching the video, Henry stretched over Vanjie’s chest. 

It had been a joy to watch, Brooke’s absolute favorite moment when he had been announced for the top ten, Steven actually choking on his beer in a fit of laughter as Vanjie had yelled his yes so loudly that it had been picked up on the official DVD. 

Joan had cried when he had won, and it had been the weirdest experience for Brooke to watch, pride radiating from her as she cried with happiness.

AJ had texted Brooke later that grandma had bragged about him at church, Joan apparently telling anyone who would listen of how her son had won the biggest pageant in America, and that she had even defended him when one of the other ladies had said that she found it weird and ungodly.

Brooke would never ever have imagined that his mom would do that, and the feeling, the knowledge, that she owned him so completely was almost better than the fact that he had added the Miss Gay crown to his collection.

Brooke released Joan, and Vanjie swopped under his arm immediately, Brooke chuckling to himself as his boyfriends arm sneaked around his middle.

Brooke was just about to open his mouth, when noise erupted like a volcano as Steven and Rebecca arrived. 

A swarm of children entered the foyer, Isabella dressed in the sweetest little green dress, while Johannes, Jacob and Ben were all wearing matching blue suits. 

“Uncle J!”

Isabella yelled from the top of her lungs, the little girl running towards Vanjie, who grabbed her and swung her around, Isabella’s laugh carrying throughout the room, her giggles filled with childish innocence.

“Hey princess.” Vanjie settled her on her hip, even though she was way too big, but Isabella simply smiled, putting her small arms around his neck.

“I’m glad your knee is okay.” 

Brooke barely picked up on the mumble, Isabella hiding her face in Vanjie’s neck, but he had to agree. Vanjie was fully back to kicking, the knee only ever bothering him now on very long flights, and once in a while on tours if he danced too much.

“Uncle!”

Brooke looked down to see matching expression of mischief on Johannes and Jacobs faces, the boys growing like crazy in the months since he had last seen them, Ben standing besides them, even though he looked a lot more shy.

“Hey boys!” Brooke crouched down, a big smile on his face. “Look who dressed up for today.” Brooke smirked, pulling on Johanne’s waistcoat, the boy laughing and swatting at Brooke’s hand.

Brooke would never ever ever have guessed that he’d have such a good relationship with his family, that he’d enjoy being around them so much, that he’d be someone his nephews and nieces looked forward to seeing with the intensity that they did, and Brooke knew that he could thank Vanjie for the unexpected turn his life had taken.

After Joan had divorced his father, Brooke had in large parts reunited with his family, but he knew that it was Vanjie’s doing that he was so close to them as he was now.

Brooke had known from his first meeting with Vanjie’s mom how family oriented his boyfriend was, had realised how much Vanjie cared about family, and how important it was for him to prioritise it. 

Brooke had told Vanjie once that he didn’t have to take charge of his family things, but Vanjie had simply smiled and told him that it made him feel like a little housewife, the joy it brought him clear on his face.

Vanjie was the one who remembered everyone’s birthday, who picked gifts that the boys were actually interested in, who texted his nieces to hear how they were doing, who knew how everyone in his family was doing, and who always made sure they actually showed up for the family parties, traditions and vacations.

“Hey man.”

Brooke looked up to see Steven stand there with a smile on his face, his brother’s beard neatly trimmed and styled for the day.

“Hey.”

Brooke got up, pulling Steven into a hug, an actual real hug, the two men holding each other close for a second before they released, and Brooke was so happy he could do that with his brother without it being awkward at all.

///

“Hey gorgeous.” Vanjie whispered, his thumb gently rubbing the cheeks of the newest little member of the Hayhoe clan who was resting in her mother's arms. “Look how pretty you are.”

Rebecca had announced that she was pregnant in the family facebook group Vanjie had talked Emma into making over christmas, the little girl actually a part of their celebrations since the baby bump had been snuggled safely under her mother's thick christmas sweaters, no one but Steven knowing a single thing about it.

“You got any ideas for a name?” Vanjie looked over at Rebecca, who was standing in her red dress, gently rocking the baby, her eyes filled with the motherly love that was so easy to feel when kids were good sleepers.

“We’re thinking of Hannah Hayhoe.” Rebecca smiled. “It has a ring to it, right?”

Vanjie nodded. Hannah was absolutely gorgeous, a thick mob of black hair on her teeny tiny head, and Vanjie knew from pictures that her eyes were the signature Hayhoe blue. 

“Do you want to hold her?” Rebecca titled her hip slightly, holding Hannah out.

“You sure mama?” Vanjie looked up.

“As long as we don’t wake her up.” Rebecca smiled, gently handing Hannah to Vanjie, who took her immediately, the heavy weight of a baby feeling perfect in his arms, little Hannah barely even noticing that she wasn’t in her mother’s embrace anymore. 

“She’s like her dad.” Rebecca chuckled. “A champion napper right from the start.”

///

“Thank you Madeline.” Brooke smiled at his niece, Joanne and Susanne’s middle child showing everyone to their seats. 

Joan was on his arm, Brooke only offering it up to his mother as a joke when it had been announced that everyone could take their seats, but Joan had taken it instantly, her bright smile telling Brooke that he had somehow done the exact right thing.

“Here you go.” Brooke took a step back, leading his mom all the way to her seat.

“Thanks Brockie.” Joan smiled, sitting down, Brooke following right behind her. Brooke had been instructed to sit in the row behind her, Vanjie at his side, but his boyfriend was nowhere to be seen, Vanjie surrounded by kids the last time Brooke had spotted him.

The chairs were hard wood, and Brooke was suddenly hit with a wave of worry. He leaned forward, his head popping into Joan’s row.

“Do you need me to get you a pillow mommy?” 

“No thanks sweetheart.” Joan smiled. “I’m old,” She turned her head slightly, looking Brooke in the eyes.“Not an invalid.”

“Got it.” Brooke chuckled, sitting back into his seat. 

“Come on rascals!”

Vanjie’s voice boomed, and Brooke turned his head to see Vanjie attempt to heard all his little nieces and nephews over to the correct parents, Emma in charge of keeping Johannes and Jacob under control, since Joanne and Susanne had chosen to walk the aisle together.

It made perfect sense to Brooke when Joanne had texted him that they were considering it, but certain members of Joanne and Susannes church had apparently found it absolutely ridiculous, which was honestly pretty hilarious to Brooke.

Let two lesbians get married, let them have five kids but to have them walk each other down the aisle? 

That was where they drew the line.

Brooke wasn’t a fan of most organised religion, but both Joanne and Susanne were pretty active in their church, having that community around them really important to his sister, so they had smoothed it over, had made it work, but they had also stood their ground, which was one of the things Brooke admired most about Joanne.

No one was going to tell her that she should do, or that she couldn’t do something if she didn’t agree.

“Beep, beep.” Brooke felt something knock against his knees, and he looked up to see Vanjie bump against them again, a giant shiteating grin on his boyfriend's face.

“Hey little truck.” Brooke smiled, his head automatically reaching up and settling on Vanjie’s hip under his jacket. 

“Hey hot stuff.” Vanjie smirked, and Brooke chuckled. He pulled his knees to the side so Vanjie could walk past him, Brooke biting his lip as he got a perfect view of Vanjie’s perfect ass.

Vanjie dumped into his seat, his boyfriend turning his head for a kiss, which Brooke very happily gave him.

/// 

Vanjie was playing Candy Crush on his phone, matching candies left and right, chewing on his lip.

The ceremony was delayed for some reason, either of the brides probably having an issue with their clothes or their hair, but Vanjie wasn’t worried, neither Joanne or Susanne the type to be a runaway bride.

There was just one problem.

Vanjie was really really bored.

He tried to focus on his game, but Brooke’s leg was bouncing next to him, his boyfriend bumping into him once in a while, Vanjie huffing when he accidentally made a wrong move in his game as Brooke hit his elbow.

“Bitch stop freaking out.” Vanjie whispered, no one else dealing as badly with the wait as they were, the kids simply caught up in the toys they had brought along or their parents phones.. 

“Stop looking at your phone.” Brooke snapped back, annoyance radiating off of him. “It’s rude.”

“Hey, I ain’t the one whos add is out of whack.” Vanjie smiled, though he did put his phone away, easily sliding it into his inner pocket. 

“Why are they so late?” Brooke growled, his voice still in a low whisper. “I hate waiting.”

“You think it’s easier for my dumpster brain?” Vanjie’s fingers drummed on Brooke’s leg, his boyfriend finally calming down as Vanjie touched him. 

It was a strange thing to be the best at, but Vanjie was infinitely better at managing the symptoms of his mental disorders than Brooke was. 

“You remember to take your pills?”

“Yes.” Brooke huffed, crossing his arms. 

Vanjie had mostly stopped reminding Brooke to take his medicine, the little pills almost a part of Brooke’s daily routine, but he still forgot them once in a while when their schedule changed drastically. 

“Okay asshole.” Vanjie leaned against Brooke’s arm, reaching up and kissing his neck.

“Sorry…” Brooke mumbled, biting his lip. “I shouldn’t have snapped.”

“No you shouldn’t you ass.” Vanjie smiled, resting his head on Brooke’s shoulder. “We a couple of messes huh?” 

“We are.” Brooke smirked, Vanjie laughing against the warm skin of Brooke’s neck. 


	3. Chapter 3

Vanjie had run out of lives in his game ages ago and he was officially struggling with keeping his mind in check, everything in him itching to reach out and pull on the curls in Joan’s hair, simply because he was so bored, when the music finally started playing. 

An excited whoosh went through the room, everyone turning their heads towards the doors that opened, Joanne and Susanne stepping in, and Vanjie had to swallow a yes bitch in his throat.

“Wow…”

The women had chosen to walk each other down the aisle, and as Vanjie saw them, their hands intertwined, stunning smiles on their faces as well as their matching bouquets and veils he was hit by how beautiful they were, happiness radiating from them.

Joannes blonde curls were swept to one side and cascading down her shoulder, her blue eyes shining bright, her lips painted with a pearly pink. Susannes dark brown hair was braided and tied in a bun at the nape of her neck, her veil fanning out behind her. 

She was in a white wedding dress, the skirt flaring out in a princess silhouette. It was very traditional, the sleeves made of embroidery. Joanne was also wearing a dress, but hers was a clean cream color, the gown made out of silk and sitting tight on her body.

They both looked amazing, but what Vanjie truly loved was that they looked like themselves as they started to walk.

“Wow indeed.”

Vanjie felt Brooke grab his knee, his large palm covering it completely. Vanjie looked up at Brooke who was also completely focused on the couple, his blue eyes filled with pride and an emotion Vanjie couldn’t pinpoint.

///

Brooke had been to Joannes first wedding when she was 19, his mom forcing him to wear his least favorite suit since it matched his cousins, and he had hated the entire day, but this, this was nothing like that.

The room had sung together, Susanne picking a song for them all to sing which was apparently a tradition in her family, Brooke not recognizing any of the people on her side of the room, and he didn’t really have an interest in getting to know them. 

Brooke had felt embarrassed about his singing voice, and if he had been alone he would most likely not have sung along at all, but with Vanjie at his side, the man happily joining in even though his voice left a lot to desire as well, Brooke had played along.

It wasn’t exactly pretty, a lot of the older gentlemen at the wedding most of all sounding like frogs that had been stepped on, but it had still been perfect since it was a song for Joanne and Susanne, Susanne’s love for her soon to be wife shining through in her choice of song.

Brooke hadn’t been to a lot of weddings after he moved away from home and he could no longer be forced to attend family gatherings. Weddings had never really been his thing, and as he grew from a teenager to an adult he became an expert at avoiding them.

Brooke had been at Angela’s wedding in South Africa. That hadn’t even been a discussion of whenever or not he wanted to, since he knew that he had to be there and there were very few things that he wouldn’t do for Angela.

He had been asked to be a part of her bridal party, Angela telling him that she wanted him by her side through the entire thing, and Brooke had loved every minute of it since Angela had been so very happy.

That particular wedding had been next level, the extravagance of it all making it an experience he’d always remember. Justin had pulled every tool in his arsenal to give his wife the perfect day and there had been live animals, helicopters and even ice sculptures involved which was quite a feat in the Cape Town sun.

Brooke had been at Steve’s wedding too, had stood by his best friends side as his best man when Steve and Jon had gotten married at city hall. 

They had gone out to eat afterwards with a few selected friends. It had barely been a party, but Brooke knew that they hadn’t needed it, Steve and Jon’s love for each other so very clear in the gentle smiles on their faces, and the tears in Jon’s eyes when Steve had given him his yes.

Brooke hadn’t been Steve’s boss back then, but he had still made a lot more money than Steve, and so he had paid for their honeymoon, the trip his gifts to the happy couple. 

Steve and Jon had gone to a tropical resort, and if Steve hadn’t been his best friend, Brooke knew that he would have puked several times over at how disgustingly happy they had been.

“Do you, Joanne Hayhoe take Susanne Birch to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

Brooke was holding Vanjie’s knee, his boyfriends leg barely bouncing, and Brooke could feel the anticipation radiating off of him, Vanjie completely caught up in watching the ceremony. 

“I do-” Joanne smiled, her blue eyes locked in on the woman who would be her wife in mere seconds.

“Do you, Susanne Birch, take Joanne Hayhoe to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do.”

It was so very clear how much the two women loved each other, the fact that they had been together for so long, the fact that they were already raising, that they had already raised a family together adding so much gravity to their promises of forever.

Brooke heard a sob that pulled him out of the moment, his head snapping to the side and he saw that Vanjie was crying, his boyfriends hand in front of his mouth as he tried to hold his noises in. 

Brooke dived into his pocket, pulling out the tissues he had stuffed in there that morning, Vanjie taking them and wiping his nose the moment Brooke handed them to him.

Brooke put an arm around Vanjie’s shoulders, and he hid his head, Joanne and Susanne kissing each other as lawfully wedded wives for the first time as Vanjie cried into his jacket, Brooke for a minute wondering if it would stain.

///

The priest had barely finished saying his piece as the first of the kids came running up, Jacob hugging his moms tight, and as soon as the first one had arrived, the dam was broken. 

Vanjie watched as Joanne and Susanne kissed their kids, actually walking back down the aisle and out of the room completely forgotten as even Emma came up to hug her parents, Johannes pulled up on his eldest sister's hip. 

They had all walked out together, Joanne, Susanne and the kids leaving together, and it had felt ever so right. Vanjie knew how much both women cared about their kids, so for the family to take these steps together just seemed like it was meant to be.

Vanjie knew he shouldn’t think of it, knew it didn’t make sense to wonder, but as he watched it all, tears spilling from his eyes yet again, he couldn’t help but wonder if he and Brooke would ever get to have that.

Vanjie knew Brooke didn’t want to get married. He had heard all his arguments against it, knew that Brooke found the idea forever monogamy terrifying. 

It wasn’t that Brooke didn’t want him, Vanjie knew that as well, their shared apartment and all the ways they picked each other every single day all the proof he needed.

Vanjie would keep Brooke a thousand times over, what they had plenty, but a small part of him still longed for that ring, longed for that commitment between them. 

“You ready to leave Papi?” 

Vanjie could hear the smirk in Brooke’s voice, his man still sitting in his chair, his arm over the back of Vanjie’s.

“Yes.” Vanjie mumbled, his voice thick with emotions. He could hear the other guests move out, but he was still trying to calm down, was waiting for his eyes to no longer be red.

“Are you going to start crying again?”

“Fuck you.” Vanjie sniffled, wiping his nose before he looked up. “I ain’t some cry baby.”

“Good, because I’m almost out of tissues.” 

Brooke chuckled, and Vanjie wanted to hit him, but then Brooke reached out, gently wiping a stray tear away from his face.

“It was just some real cute okay?” Vanjie grumbled, the other man rubbing his cheek with his thumb. Vanjie could see Brooke smirking, could feel how amused he was by his tears, but he still turned his head, kissing Brooke’s palm, the small satisfied sigh that came from his man betray how glad he was that Vanjie was okay.

///

As soon as Brooke and Vanjie had left the ceremony part of the hotel, they had been ushered outside by a very concerned and slightly upset AJ who had apparently looked everywhere for them.

Brooke had vaguely remembered that wedding photos had been on their invitation and agenda for the day, but he hadn’t expected to be as heavily involved as he was, Joanne and Susanne of course wanting several photos with the entire family together

The hotel courtyard was beautiful, the summer's day meaning that there were blooming roses everywhere, a wall overgrown with ivy the backdrop for the romantic pictures of the brides, little Ben making a yuck noise as the adults kissed, which made everyone dissolve into laughter. 

Brooke had taken pictures with his entire family, Joanne insisting on several combinations with everyone, Isabella sitting on Vanjie’s hip for one of the photos and Brooke’s face had absolutely given away his worry for his boyfriend's knee, Vanjie touching his arm and giving him a sweet kiss as he promised that it would be okay.

“Done!”

The photographer smiled, looking up from his camera, and Brooke allowed his back to slouch down. He had taken pictures with his siblings, he and Steve standing on opposite sides of the happy couple, and Brooke had assumed that he was done, but then, Susanne had called out.

“Can we get one with the wives too?”

“Sure.” The photographer nodded, looking over his shoulder where everyone was gathered.

“Give me a minute!” Rebecca handed her daughter to Joan, the grandma happily taking her grandkid, Hannah watching everything even though Brooke was sure she didn’t understand anything at all, except the fact that she was safe and loved.

“Jose come on!” Joanne smiled, and Brooke’s attention was immediately caught. He looked over, Vanjie’s face just as surprised as Brooke was sure his own was.

“... Me?” Vanjie pointed at himself, a brow lifted. He had been playing with the kiddos, Ben’s fingers still in his Vanjie’s sleeve, Jacob and Isabella looking as well. 

“Aren’t you Brockies wife?” Joanne tilted her head, her eyes filled with love, and Vanjie immediately blushed.

“I-“

“That’s homophobic.” Brooke realised instantly how stupid his words where, but it was the only thing he could think of to deflect from the fact that his sister had just insinuated that he was as good as married to Vanjie.

“I’m gay.” Joanne rolled her eyes.

“He’s still a man-“ Brooke trailed off, the argument really not one he wanted to get into with his sister on her wedding day, Brooke’s fingers tingling with the anxiety that was starting to rear under his skin.

“Fine,” Joanne put a hand on her hip, Rebecca falling in beside Steve. “Jose, come be the husband then!”

“Mama, you ain’t gotta say that twice.”

Brooke could swear he had seen a flash of hurt in Vanjie’s eyes, but it was already covered up by a laugh, Vanjie prying Ben off of his sleeve before he walked over.

Brooke held his arm out by reflect, tugging Vanjie in as he heard his boyfriend whisper.

“Don’t worry.” Brooke looked down to see Vanjie fiddling with the buttons on his jacket, Vanjie’s hand smoothing the fabric over and over again. “I know I ain’t your husband.”

Brooke felt a wave of nausea hit him, the dejection in Vanjie’s voice tearing his heart out.

Brooke wanted to open his mouth, wanted to tell Vanjie that he was his boyfriend, his partner almost 5 years, his other half. Vanjie was the only man he had ever dated, the only man he wanted to date.

“I-“ Brooke wanted to reassure Vanjie that he loved him, wanted to make sure that Vanjie knew how much he mattered, but as always he had a boyfriend who was two steps ahead. 

Vanjie had already gotten on his toes, his fingers in Brooke’s jacket as he gave him a gentle pick, Vanjie’s lips ever so soft against Brooke’s own and it instantly calmed his anxiety.

Vanjie pulled back slightly, a small smile playing on his lips, even though his eyes still looked sad.

“I love your dumbass, okay?”

Brooke nodded, unsure what to say and terrified of ruining the moment.

“You love me?”

“I do.”

“Then that’s all we need Mami.” Vanjie smiled. “Now let’s make sure we look stun.”


	4. Chapter 4

Vanjie smiled triumphantly as he finally got the last piece of sticky green grass off his dress shoes. 

The shiny polished leather look was not something he’d have ever chosen for himself, but it was the type of oxfords Brooke had paired with his suit, so Vanjie naturally had to have the exact same pair even though they sucked.

If he was honest, he missed his sneakers, the stiff shoes with the slight heel not at all his usual style, but the discomfort was worth it to know that he matched his man, that everyone could see that they were there together even if he didn’t wear Brooke’s ring.

Vanjie sighed slightly, breathing through his nose as he looked down at his hand, his finger completely bare.

The photo shoots had taken a little over an hour, and Vanjie couldn’t wait to see the photos and most importantly get physical copies of them.

He was slowly running out of space in their hallway at home, the photowall Vanjie had started right when they moved into their apartment almost completely filled with happy memories. Finding frames, printing pictures and putting them up by himself was one of Vanjie’s favorite activities to do when he was home alone, selecting just the right photo a great way for him not to feel as lonely as he sometimes could when Brooke was busy with his business.

Vanjie had started lobbying for a second wall in the living room already, but Brooke hadn’t exactly bought his argumentation yet, not that that meant that Vanjie was going to give up.

“Hey.”

Vanjie felt a hand on the small of his back, Brooke coming up behind him, his board palm settling on him like it belonged there.

“Hey.” Vanjie smiled, leaning back into the touch, cranking his neck backwards to look up at his man. 

Brooke smelled like sunlight and fresh grass, the scents mixing with the cologne Vanjie had given him for christmas, and even though the rejection from earlier still stung, he was really happy to see him. 

Vanjie tried not to look too deeply into the fact that Brooke had been so quick and almost panicked in his refusal of the slightest possibility of marriage even though they had dated for years.

Vanjie wasn’t going to dwell on it, and he refused to allow it to ruin his day.

“Do you want a drink?”

Brooke stepped even closer, his hand sliding around to his hip, Vanjie fitting under his shoulder with ease. 

Vanjie turned, putting his hand on Brooke’s chest and sneaking it under his jacket. “You offering to buy stud?”

“Yes?” Brooke raised an eyebrow, amusement clear in his tone.

Around them, people were chatting, everyone drinking cocktails and catching up, the atmosphere fun and vibrate, happiness clearly swirling amongst the guests.

“That’s hot.” Vanjie smirked, their eyes meeting, the soft cotton of Brooke’s shirt under his hand, but instead of it becoming the intimate moment he had hoped, Brooke snorted, breaking character completely. 

“Bitch why you acting?” Vanjie groaned, the mood ruined.

“I’m not acting.”

“I offer my ass on a silver platter, and you ain’t even enjoying what’s served.”

“Oh don’t get me wrong.” Brooke smiled. “I’ll always enjoy that ass-“

Vanjie blushed, one of the little old ladies next to them actually taking a step back at Brooke’s words.

“But you do realise that it’s a free bar, right?” Brooke pointed towards the bar, acting like Vanjie didn’t already know, the amusement humming in Brooke’s voice.

“You-” Vanjie huffed, hitting Brooke’s chest with his flat palm before he withdrew from under his jacket, “are a shit flirt Brock Hayhoe.”

Vanjie should have known that it wouldn’t go anywhere, but for half a second, he had hoped that the wedding could set the scene for one of the depressingly few times they had actually managed to roleplay.

To be fair, it wasn’t just Brooke that was bad at it - Vanjie broke character just as often, if not more, then Brooke did, but he was also the one who always initiated. 

“I managed to get you anyway-” Brooke put his hand on top of Vanjie’s, holding it against his chest.

Vanjie huffed again, Brooke’s confidence both annoying and really freaking hot as he put his hand on Vanjie’s hip, pulling him in so his arm was squashed between them.

It was one of Vanjie’s favorite fantasies to imagine what could have happened if they hadn’t met on Drag Race - To indulge in scenarios where he would go to Nashville and seduce Brooke with his dancing, where Brooke would buy him a drink because he had performed so well. 

He liked to imagine meeting Brooke at a pageant, either as a fellow contestant or even better as a backup dancer, the idea that Brooke would see him in a crowd, or he’d come to chat him up at one of the parties sinfully good.

Vanjie’s favorite however, was one where Brooke came to perform at Mickey’s, where Vanjie was in his very best outfit and he’d tip the gorgeous glamazon on stage who would then notice him.

“- even if I’m a ‘shit flirt’, as you so call it.” Brooke smirked, the gleam in his eyes almost predatory and Vanjie felt a ripple down his spine, Brooke’s undivided attention his favorite drug, his cheeks heating up in a blush.

Brooke was annoyingly charming, but Vanjie wasn’t going down without a fight.

“You think you got me?“ Vanjie took a step closer, stepping on Brooke’s shoe on purpose, but his man's expression didn’t change.

“Evidence points to it.” Brooke raised an eyebrow, digging his fingers in and Vanjie almost groaned at the delicious pressure, but instead of giving in, he pulled back.

“We at a wedding, I might change my mind“ Vanjie smiled, Brooke releasing his hip, their hands still intertwined. “So you better up that romance.”

Vanjie had expected Brooke to kick up a fuss, but instead of getting sour over his words, instead of pulling into himself as he so often did, Brooke simply raised their hand, twisting Vanjie’s wrist until he could kiss the back of his hand.

Vanjie gasped, the soft sensation of Brooke’s lips not what he had expected a all, the blue eyes that focused on him as Brooke slowly pulled away causing another hot rush down his spine. 

“I’ll go get you that drink.” Brooke smiled, his lips curled in the most annoying smirk before be released Vanjie, leaving him behind with his mouth hanging open. 

///

Brooke was pleasantly tipsy, his third drink of the day humming away under his skin, his fingertips slightly tingly in the best way. 

They were almost done with the cocktail hour, over half of the guests disappearing as they slowly left the wedding, Joanne and Susanne saying goodbye to everyone. 

If Brooke was honest, he had no idea who most of the people at the party had been, and he had barely interacted with anyone who wasn’t his immediate family, but he hadn’t really felt the need to, not when Vanjie was so alive and vibrate, his boyfriend truly in his element as he entertained everyone who came their way.

“Wow-”

Brooke looked down at Vanjie, his boyfriends hand on his arm as they had just stepped into the dinning hall. 

The room had been decked out in shades of white, the entire thing most of all looking like a fairytale winter wonderland, and Brooke could see exactly how enchanted Vanjie was by the glamour, his eyes shining with delight at the decadent luxury.

“Remember what I said-” Brooke smirked, whispering to Vanjie. “Trust the lesbians.”

“Bitch-” Vanjie snorted, his hand flying to his mouth, the delight exactly what Brooke had hoped to pull from the other man. “Shut your mouth.”

“I’m just saying.” Brooke walked over to their table, Emma, Madeline and AJ all sitting with them. Emma had bought her college boyfriend, the boy looking at her like she was a goddess, and it felt exactly right. “If you want something done right, make a lesbian do it.”

“I’ma remember to snitch that shit to Daniel.” Vanjie smirked, and Brooke chuckled.

Brooke had barely gotten off stage after reciving his Miss Gay America crown before he had turned to Daniel and asked the other man if he would please please come along on his victory tour, which Daniel had accepted right away, Brooke hugging his friend and coworker to his chest in a moment of pure euphoria.

It was rare for Brooke to find someone he worked well with, and he hadn’t had anything resembling the easy comradery he had felt with Daniel since he had been Angela’s partner at the Cape Town Ballet.

Brooke knew that he was insanely lucky, that Vanjie and Daniel got along, but that was one of his favorite traits about his boyfriend. 

Vanjie somehow managed to charm everyone he met, his dazzling smile and spirit so contagious it was impossible not to follow along, and Brooke was also embarrassingly proud of it.

Brooke shook himself free of Vanjie’s grasp, only to grab the back of Vanjie’s chair.

“The fuck are you doin?”

Brooke smirked as he pulled it out, Vanjie stuck in place, Brooke gesturing with his free hand for him to sit down. 

“My lady-” Brooke bowed and Madeline laughed, which finally made Vanjie boot back up. 

“Come sit baby.” Brooke smiled, gesturing for Vanjie again, and he walked towards, sitting down on the chair even though he was looking up at Brooke.

“You competing in the boyfriend olympics or something?” 

“Can’t a man dial up the romance?” Brooke pushed his chair in, smiling as Vanjie titled his head back, a satisfied smirk on his lips, his eyes sparkling.

Brooke leaned over, giving Vanjie a sweet kiss on his nose instead of his mouth, which earned him a slap on the head and a loud laugh from all of his nieces.

///

“Uncle Brock?”

Brooke looked over at Madeline, his niece trying so hard to look like a proper adult as she sipped on the one glass of sparkling wine her moms had allowed her for the meal. 

“Yes?” Brooke had hooked his foot around Vanjie’s under the table, his shoe slowly gliding up and down Vanjie’s shin. They had only just gotten their starters, Brooke’s bread ending up on Vanjie’s plate the minute he saw his nose wrinkle at the selection of seafood.

“Are you going to do a speech?”

Brooke wondered if he should tell Madeline that his first words to Joanne when he had found out she was gay was hey lesbo, that he always felt like throwing up if he wasn’t in a club, that he couldn’t improvise two sentences on Drag Race Canada if he remembered that the cameras where there, that A’keria had diagnosed him with a chronic case of foot in mouth disease, or if he should simply claim to be a gay disaster. The teens did that a lot after all.

Brooke did none of those things. Instead - he said the first thing he could think of.

“No.”

///

“Babe?” Vanjie whispered, yet another one of Joannes' work friends making a speech about the amazing person Joanne was, and how lucky Joanne and Susanne was to have found each other.

They were halfway through dinner, Vanjie’s plate already vacuumed of the things he liked. 

The food was amazing, but Vanjie had never liked eating a whole lot at once, Brooke finishing off his starter and as soon as he got the chance, he was going to dump the remainder of his butter roasted veggies on Brooke’s plate.

“Yes?” Brooke looked over at him, his blue eyes clouded with something Vanjie unfortunately recognised as pain. 

“Your back okay?” Vanjie reached out, running his hand under his jacket and up his shirt covered spine.

Brooke was resting his elbows on his knees, his chair pulled out and turned towards the lady who was speaking, but Vanjie saw how he was hunched over, saw how he was tethering on the edge of pain.

“Just a little sore.” Brooke clearly tried to keep his voice level, but Vanjie could hear how uncomfortable he was, sitting down for extended periods of time without being able to move truly not fun for a dancer's body.

Vanjie hated how Brooke always downplayed his pain, how he always demanded perfection of himself. 

It wasn’t uncommon for Brooke to spend days at the gym or at a studio, doing the same move over and over and over again until he deemed it good enough. 

Never perfect, just good enough, that word of praise simply nonexisting in his boyfriends vocabulary when he was talking about himself.

Brooke was well over 35, but he still insisted on dancing like he was 20. 

He refused to slow down, and Vanjie would never want him to, but he also knew that it was a miracle that Brooke had never been seriously injured. 

“Good.” Vanjie was about to pull his hand out, but Brooke made a vague grumble of complaint and Vanjie smiled, keeping his hand exactly where it was, slowly petting up and down his boyfriends back.

Brooke reached out, his hand settling on Vanjie’s knee, and Vanjie smiled, the touch secure and sure.

///

Brooke leaned against the cold stone wall, the patio from earlier now colored by dusk, dew settling on the grass.

Brooke took a deep breath from his cigarette, the smoke filling his lungs before he slowly exhaled.

The dinner was still going strong, but Brooke had seen his chance of escape when Susannes parents had taken the stage, her dad unfolding a wad of paper so thick the toastmaster should have confiscated it upon sight.

“Bitch don’t blow that shit over here.”

Brooke chuckled at the annoyed note in Vanjie’s voice. 

“Sorry.” 

He turned his head, blowing the smoke away from Vanjie. His boyfriend was leaning against the wall as well, scrolling through Instagram on his phone.

Brooke had meant to go alone, but Vanjie had apparently seen something in him he hadn’t even noticed himself, the other man getting up and going with him before Brooke had even had the chance to register it or make the choice for himself.

As they stood there though, side by side, Brooke was ever so happy that Vanjie had followed his instincts and had come with him.

There was something extremely calming about Vanjie’s aura when Brooke was nervous or anxious, his boyfriends personality so big it was the easiest thing in the world to hide in it when Brooke needed a break.

“You like this?”

Vanjie titled his screen, showing Brooke a picture of someone who had to be a model.

“Jacket or sneaks?” Brooke took another drag, watching the phone.

“Sneaks.”

“Not the jacket?” Brooke raised an eyebrow. The jacket was exactly Vanjie’s style, the red of it one of his favorite colors.

“I already got a trillion of those.”

Brooke smiled, electing to ignore the fact that Vanjie also had a trillion shoes.

“They’re nice.” Brooke tapped his cigarette, ash falling to the ground.

“Just nice?” Vanjie bit his lip, looking at the picture once again, and Brooke couldn’t help but think how utterly bizarre it was that Vanjie was asking him for fashion advice, though he sort of enjoyed the fact that Vanjie cared about his opinion.

“You look amazing in everythi-“

“Excuse me.”

Brooke was cut off when an unfamiliar male voice interrupted them. 

“Can I borrow your light?”

Brooke turned his head, intending to tell the stranger that he was being really rude, but as he looked, he realised that the voice didn’t belong to a stranger at all. 


	5. Chapter 5

Vanjie had glued himself to Brooke’s side the moment they had been interrupted by this man Brooke apparently knew, his boyfriend's arm reaching over Vanjie’s shoulders and holding him securely in place.

Owen was either in his late 40’s or early 50’s, graying hair on his head, his suit a shade of black. He looked positively ordinary, a bit like an everyday dad, but as he lifted his arm, Vanjie could see that he was strong, well defined muscles fighting against the fit of his shirt. 

From the outside the scene was perfectly normal, just three men chatting, but Vanjie could see that Brooke’s face was plastered with his stiffest pageant smile, his eyes not in it at all even as he handed the lighter to him.

Owen’s eyes had widened when Brooke had introduced Vanjie as his boyfriend, surprised painted on his features for a split second before he molded it back into an expression of casualty. 

Vanjie had seen enough straight folk realise that someone they sorta knew was gay. It was a specific expression, one eyebrow always raised but there was something more there in Brooke’s body language than the simple displeasure of outing yourself to someone you didn’t really know.

It made the hairs at the back of Vanjie’s neck rise, the entire display and interaction just weird. 

Vanjie had almost expected something to explode after Brooke had called him his boyfriend, his hand clenching into a fist in case he had to yell, but then, Brooke and Owen had started talking about how Owen’s son was in the same scout troop as Jacob, and everything seemed normal.

Seemed.

Vanjie had stood by Brooke’s side for so many of these conversations, white people conversing in their very own way when they were catching up with someone they barely knew. 

It was incredibly boring, but it was a part of visiting Canada, and specifically a part of visiting Brooke’s family who was as white as new fallen snow. 

It wasn’t Vanjie’s favorite part of the trips, actually it was something he could very well do without, but he was getting used to staying under Brooke’s arms for talks like this, the vibe of it all a lot like when he was small and his mom met her friends while they were grocery shopping.

If the strange feeling of unsettlement hadn’t been there, Vanjie would have checked out of the conversation ages ago. 

Owen was passionately discussing how the Toronto Maple Leafs was doing, the tip of Brooke’s ears going bright red when Owen touched his arm with all the enthusiasm of a straight guy talking about sports.

“So how you know Brock?” Vanjie cut in, taking half a step forward to insert himself into the conversation, Brooke’s hand tightening on his upper arm.

“Hockey.” Owen smiled, saying it like it explained everything which it really didn’t, but it made Brooke snort, a smirk hidden in the corner of his mouth.

“Cool-” Vanjie was just about to continue, but Owen was already turning away, returning to his conversation with Brooke. The other man didn’t seem too interested in talking to Vanjie, and while he still had no idea why everything felt so strange, it seemed like Owen was at least not one of the crazy Drag Race fans.

Vanjie was just about to let it rest, when Owen touched Brooke again. It was only a brief tap of his upper arm, a palm barely touching, but Vanjie saw Brooke flinch, saw him pull away almost by instinct, and suddenly, all the puzzle pieces fell into place.

Was Owen one of the people who had bullied his boyfriend in school?

Vanjie knew that Brooke had never discussed the shit he had been called in school with his family, so it wasn’t unlike that Joanne or Susanne had invited someone who used to make Brooke’s life hell without even knowing it.

Owen’s hockey answer fit into that since Vanjie knew how much Brooke despised the years his parents made him go. Was that why? Was Owen part of the reason?

Vanjie was so lost in thought, his chest turning hotter and hotter as he started fuming, the idea that this totally normal looking man had dared to bully his boyfriend causing fire to burn inside of Vanjie.

He was just about ready to explode, ready to cuss a bitch out, when the entire thing was over. Owen had given Brooke’s arm one last squeeze, and left with a smile on his face and a wave, everything done in a moment. 

As soon as Owen turned his back, Brooke slumped against the wall, taking Vanjie with him as he was still holding them, Vanjie almost tipping backwards.

“Babe, you oka-” 

“Fuck.” Brooke breathed out, pressing the heel of his hand against his eye. He wasn’t crying, but his back was curled, his voice shaky.

“Hey.” Vanjie twisted his upper body, his hand once again sneaking under Brooke’s chest. He rested it on his chest, his boyfriend's heart hammering away underneath his palm. “You okay?”

“I’m fine-” Brooke sighed, everything in his tone telling Vanjie that he shouldn’t believe the man he loved at all, I’m fine in Brock Hayhoe meaning everything from ‘I’m actually fine’ to ‘I’m going to die now’. “I’m fine.”

“Like shit you are.” Vanjie moved in front of Brooke, his hand still between them. “He ever-” 

Vanjie took a breath in through his nose, the words sour on his tongue. Vanjie hated that he had to ask, hated that Brooke hadn’t told him the information himself, but he had to know. Had to know what his man had gone through. 

“He ever hit you? Cause I don’t give a fuck that we at a wedding.”

Vanjie had fought back in school. He had thrown cutting remarks like weapons, and he had never been afraid of hitting back, the girls he surrounded himself with furious allies if anyone dared touch him. 

Vanjie knew Brooke had been a bully at church, that he had somehow been a mean girl, but Vanjie had also seen pictures of teenage Brooke, had seen his sweet boyfriend with his braces and his baby blues and he knew that he had to have gotten the shit beat out of him.

“What?” The pure disbelief in Brooke’s voice yanked Vanjie out of his thoughts. “What did you just say?”

“If he ever hit you-” Vanjie huffed, he could feel the fire in his body, his hands clenching and unclenching into fist, his legs itching with the need to kick. “I’ma end his ass.”

“Wha?” Vanjie looked up, Brooke’s eyes as saucers. “No!” Brooke grabbed both of Vanjie’s shoulders, holding him in place. “Don’t beat anyone up.”

“You think I ain’t gonna if that bitch ever touched you?” Vanjie shook himself, trying to get free.

“Baby-” Brooke tightened his grip, his voice pleading.

“If he’s not some punk ass bully,” Vanjie huffed, “Why you acting?”

Brooke chuckled, the reaction taking Vanjie by surprise.

“You all fucked up.”

“Owen never touched me-” Brooke squeezed Vanjie’s shoulders. “Even when I wanted him to.”

“The fuck?” Vanjie paused, the conversation not at all going in the direction that he had predicted. “You wanted him to beat you up?”

“He was my first crush.”

Vanjie felt his jaw drop, his mouth hanging open. 

“Shiiiit.” Vanjie tried to look over his shoulder, searching for Owen with his eyes to get another look at him, but he was long gone. “You crushed on that?”

“He looked different over 20 years ago-”

Vanjie was sure that if Brooke had made a confession like that in the beginning of their relationship, he would have exploded in a lightshow of rage and anger, offense burning in his veins that Brooke would have even dared to talk about anything resembling an ex.

Now, however, Vanjie was morbidly curious instead.

“He was the assistant hockey coach-” Brooke smirked, and Vanjie snorted. “- and he had the most beautiful neck eleven year old me had ever seen.”

“Neck?!” Vanjie laughed, Brooke’s confession absolutely bizarre. Vanjie laughs. Absolutely bizarre. “You was into his neck?”

“Don’t make fun of me.” Brooke released Vanjie’s shoulder, only to tuck on his diamond earring, which made Vanjie yelp.

“Ow!” Vanjie hit Brooke’s hand, swatting it away which only made Brooke chuckle. Vanjie grumbled a sorry, sneaking his arms around Brooke’s waist, and snuggling under his jacket, Brooke putting his arms around him.

Vanjie was so happy that Brooke was okay, that their night hadn’t actually been interrupted by someone who used to make his boyfriend’s life hell, but Vanjie’s curiosity was also piqued.

“So-” Vanjie looked up at his boyfriend, Brooke holding the jacket around him even though it really wasn’t big enough for Vanjie to disappear it, not like the hoodies the other man normally favored. “So, you gonna dish the dirt?”

“You’re okay with this?” Brooke raised an eyebrow. 

“Who you think I am?”

“My boyfriend that I love very much?” Brooke smiled, and Vanjie wanted to either punch him or kiss him, but thankfully the last option won. 

“Damn right asshole.” Vanjie got on his toes, placing a gentle kiss on Brooke’s lips. He tasted of smoke, the bitter taste prominent on Vanjie’s tongue. Vanjie pulled back, smacking his lips, crinkling his nose, which made Brooke laugh.

“Gum?” Brooke reached into his pocket, pulling the pack he always carried around whenever the cigarettes got the better of him, holding it out towards Vanjie.

“Yes please.” Vanjie took a piece, Brooke popping his own. They stood for a little while, the party probably moving along inside, but Vanjie didn’t want to leave yet. He was just about to open his mouth, just about to probe for information, when Brooke surprised him once again.

“Owen helped me tie my skates once.”

“What?” Vanjie raised an eyebrow.

“At hockey. He sat down on his knees, held my leg up.” Brooke’s ears went slightly red again, the memory clearly such a large part of him. “I was gone instantly.” Brooke smiled. “He had this ponytail-”

“A pony?” Vanjie had to hold his hand up, hiding a snort. “Sounds real romantic.”

“I was in braces and a yellow sweater.” Brooke smirked, “It was better than the Notebook.”

Vanjie giggled, leaning against Brooke’s chest, resting on his man now that he no longer had to worry as fiercely about Brooke’s shirt pressed and proper. 

“I spend most of my time in church that year fantasizing about giving him a hickey.”

“A hickeys? Damn” Vanjie smirked. “I knew your dad didn’t let you watch movies for shit, but that what your brain came up with?”

“Hey-” Brooke pushed Vanjie’s shoulder. “Hickeys can be sexy.”

“Sure as shit hot stuff.” Vanjie wanted to crawl back into Brooke’s embrace, the fake privacy of the outdoor area delightful in it’s own way..

“I’m serious.” Vanjie was stopped as a hand came up to grab the nape of his hair, Brooke forcing his head to bend upwards. “If you don’t believe me.” Brooke tucked slightly, a sting traveling through the sensitive hair on Vanjie’s neck. “I can show you.”

“You gotta show me a hot hickey stud?”

Brooke acted before Vanjie had a chance to protest, his man swinging them around, Brooke’s hand grabbing Vanjie’s ass and pushing him against the wall, suspending him there, Brooke’s stomach and thighs holding Vanjie in place by pinning him.

“Fuck-”

“Hey.” Brooke smiled, his blue eyes shining bright as he looked up at Vanjie, who quickly put his arms around Brooke’s neck.

“Hey-” Vanjie felt himself blush, Brooke’s attention washing over him like a wave. He was just about to say more, when Brooke reached up, his finger hooking in the knot of Vanjie’s tie, painfully slowly pulling it undone, and Vanjie groaned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Frey for betaing!

“And whatever you have that mixes with Hennessy.”

“Yes, sir.” The bartender took Brooke’s order and walked away. The main course had been served, and Vanjie had sent Brooke to the bar to get drinks for the table. 

The hotel staff was setting up the dance floor, preparing for the first dance, and Brooke couldn’t wait for Vanjie to see it.

Vanjie had been humming with excitement as the cake had been cut, his boyfriend whispering over and over again that it was some white people romance shit, and Brooke had to admit that his sister had managed pretty well, the entire scene something that could have been in a romcom, if those where ever about lesbians in their 40’s. 

Vanjie had insisted on his own slice, but had only taken three bites before he had deemed it too sweet, the vanilla sponge and raspberry swirl not living up to his pallet, so Brooke had eaten two portions like the good boyfriend that he was.

Brooke spotted Owen on the other side of the room, the man chatting with a rather indistinct woman Brooke had to assume was his wife. 

It had been hot like hell to suck on Vanjie’s neck, the fact that he could barely touch him, that he had to be so very careful as he left his mark making it all feel naughty and secret, tying Vanjie’s tie back in place afterwards and making sure everything was hidden something he knew he had to explore another time.

As he watched Owen, he couldn’t help but wonder what would have happened if he had stayed exactly where he was. Brooke had no idea how unhappy he had been as a child until he had found his passion for dance, until he had suddenly felt what it was like to do something that mattered, to have something that made him truly, deeply, unquestionably happy.

Even if Owen had liked him back, even if Brooke had gotten his deepest, darkest teenage fantasies of being something for someone, he knew in his heart of hearts that the life he had left behind wasn’t something he had missed out on. 

He wasn’t someone made for a white picket fence - even if it was a gay picket fence; he wasn’t someone who found happiness in the mundane, who had ever been attracted to the comfort of routines, except for one, distint exception.

Vanjie was sitting with Rebecca, little baby Hannah asleep in his arms, and as Brooke looked over, he felt his heart clench with pure, unadulterated love.

Vanjie laughed, and Brooke knew how very lucky he was to have him. How very lucky he was to be loved by one extraordinary man.

Vanjie loved him for who he was, not who he pretended to be. Vanjie looked at his flaws, and loved despite and sometimes even because of them. Vanjie allowed him to dream, encouraged him to follow what he believed in and pushed him to do better when he needed someone to challenge him.

Brooke had always been terrified of commitments, terrified of how he saw people change for who they loved, but with Vanjie, Brooke didn’t change for him, he changed for himself and because he wanted to.

Vanjie supported him, cared for him and loved him in a way Brooke wasn’t sure he deserved, but in one he was forever grateful that he got. 

“Here you go.”

Brooke was shaken out of his thoughts as the bartender returned, handing him the cocktails he had ordered. 

///

“Goodnight, princess.” Vanjie gave Isabella’s cheek a big kiss, the little girl desperately trying to hide a yawn while Vanjie put her down. Isabella had refused to go to bed until Vanjie had promised her a dance if she did what her dad asked. 

“Night night.”

Vanjie smiled as he watched the little girl walk away, Steven holding her hand as they walked upstairs, Rebecca already gone as she had tucked her siblings in.

Brooke was attempting to teach Madeline how to do their Queens Everywhere group choreo. Brooke never forgot a set of dance moves when he had first done them, and Vanjie had pulled on his boyfriends almost encyclopedic knowledge more than once. Vanjie wondered briefly if Brooke was too drunk to do one of their own routines later, the fact that he was strong enough to throw Vanjie around and do acrobatics something they happily used the few times they performed together.

Vanjie dumped down on his chair at their table, grabbing for the bottle of water he had collected from the bar since he had practically dehydrated from watching Joanne and Susanne’s first dance.

“Hey, uncle J.”

Vanjie looked up, just to see AJ stand to his right, a sweet, but slightly unsure smile on her face, her hands clapsed behind her back.

“Ey! Hey, boss bitch!” Vanjie smiled brightly, pulling out a chair next to him and padding it. “Come sit down.”

AJ nodded. She looked stunning in her purple dress, the fact that Brooke called her his most beautiful niece very well deserved. However, there wasn’t much of the ever happy AJ on her face right now. 

“Hey” Vanjie reached out, gently touching her hand that was lying on the table. “You ok, sweetie?”

“I- Umh-”

“You can tell me.” Vanjie squeezed her hand slightly, though he was a little scared of what could possibly come out of a 17 year old at her mother's wedding. 

“Can I come stay with you in LA?” AJ said it with the speed of light, her words practically falling over each other in their haste to leave her mouth.

“What?” Vanjie raised an eyebrow, her question not anything he had expected. “Why you wanna do that? You running away from home or something?”

“No!” AJ looked horrified. “I’d never.”

“Good, cause I promise that even if your mama don’t always let you do whatever the fuck you wanna d-”

“I got accepted for the UCLA Summer course for film.”

“You kidding?”

AJ shook her head, a proud look on her face. “I got in.”

“Congratulations, honey.” Vanjie gave her a hug. He had never gone to college, and when he was in high school, he had looked at his classmates who went to summer school of their own free will like they were idiots, but he understood why AJ was so excited - photography and movies her biggest passion.

“It’s only a two weeks course.” AJ smiled, the shy expression back on her face, “I have enough for the flight on my own, but they don’t offer housing on campus and I can’t afford a hotel or an airbnb. I know I could ask mom and Susanne, but with the wedding and everything, I don’t want them to spend their money on me.”

“Shit, you too responsible with that financial noise,” Vanjie laughed, pushing on AJ’s shoulder. “If you don’t mind bunking with your old ass uncles for two weeks-”

“I don’t.” AJ looked at Vanjie. “I really don’t.”

“I’ll ask Brock.”

“Ask Brock what?”

AJ and Vanjie turned simultaneously to see Brooke stand behind them, a smile on his face, his jacket over his arm. 

“Nothing!” Vanjie smiled, tilting his head up, and Brooke leaned in, giving him a quick peck, Vanjie’s distraction clearly working. They broke apart, but Brooke’s back was still bend as he stayed down. “You want some water?” Vanjie held the bottle up, wondering if that was what Brooke was after. 

“Nah.” Brooke shook his head, a smile playing on his lips. “I came to ask if you wanted to dance?”

Vanjie knew he shouldn’t flush, knew he shouldn’t feel so affected, but he had never been one for logic when it came to Brooke.

“Fuck yes.”

///

Brooke loved dancing with Vanjie. His boyfriend was the 7th wonder of the world when he moved, his body beautifully free and wild, Vanjie following the music like they owned each other, and he was absolutely gorgeous.

Brooke was doing his best to act like he was going along, once again mimicking, copying, pretending like he was as good of a dancer as the man he loved, when the music changed. 

From an upbeat and fun dance number it slowed down, the couples all getting 

“I-“

They’d never tried that before, gay club DJ’s rarely busting out the slow numbers that sounded like they belonged at the end of a romantic comedy.

Brooke had always known Vanjie was the bravest amongst them, and that was once again confirmed as he felt his boyfriend grab his waist and take his hand, stepping close enough for their chests to touch. Vanjie started dancing, rocking along to the music.

Brooke felt small and delicate - incredibly precious as Vanjie led him, taking control with no effort at all, even though he only just reached Brooke’s shoulder.

It was strange that Vanjie could still surprise him after more than four years together, and yet, he managed it again and again without even breaking a sweat.

Vanjie tightened his grip on Brooke’s hip, holding him steady, keeping him safe, and Brooke felt ever so loved.

  
  


///

“Fuck-“ Vanjie dumped into bed, the sheets perfectly cold and soft under his cheek.

They had started their journey back to the room past midnight, and even though Vanjie was drunk and sleepy, his feet heavy from a night of incredible dancing, Brooke had still insisted that they brushed their teeth, the two men standing side by side in the bathroom, Vanjie in his underwear, Brooke buck ass naked and humming to himself as he swayed from side to side. 

“You’re lying on top of the covers.”

“Mmh.” Vanjie yawned. He had expected Brooke to complain, or at least attempt to pull them out from underneath him. Instead, he felt his boyfriend's weight shift the bed as he crawled in, Brooke’s body covering his own as he laid on top of him.

“Urh-“ Brooke pressed him into the mattress, and Vanjie groaned. “Bitch-“

“Hey.” Brooke kissed his shoulder, and Vanjie’s groan turned into a moan, the sensation of Brooke’s lips on his skin always delicious. “Turn over.” Brooke’s voice was insistent, demanding even, as he lifted himself up on his elbow, Vanjie mourning the loss of skin on skin for a moment. 

“I’mma too tired to fuck-“ Vanjie yawned.

“I’m not talking about fucking.”

“Could’ve fooled me.” Vanjie rolled over while still caged in, Brooke’s hand resting on the mattress right next to his face. “What else you talking about then?” 

“I-“ Brooke paused for a minute, biting his lip before he continued. “I had a good day today.”

“Aha?” Vanjie chuckled, starting a conversation while lying naked on top of his boyfriend such a Brooke move, it was barely annoying. “I had a good day too.” 

Brooke nodded, his blue eyes filled with something that almost looked like anxiety, his lip between his teeth. 

“You okay, stud?” Vanjie reached up, gently putting a hand on Brooke’s outstretched arm.

“Mmh.” Brooke nodded, but Vanjie could see that there was something he wanted to say, could see that something was haunting him.

“You know…” Brooke lowered himself down, bending his elbow, their chests getting pressed together, his cock resting against Vanjie’s naked stomach, but he wasn’t hard, the nakedness more about intimacy than sex. “I don’t know when-“

“Mmh?” Vanjie reached up, running a hand through Brooke’s blonde locks, petting the hair he so loves.

“I can’t say when- But- some day, I might…” Brooke cursed, the entire thing clearly painful, and Vanjie held his breath, his entire body frozen in place as Brooke stumbled through his words. “- Someday I might not mind being married to you-”

“What?” Vanjie felt his jaw drop. “I thought you didn’t-“

“Maybe I do.” Brooke’s tone was almost harsh, anxiety rolling off him in waves. “Maybe I love you and-“

“Hey-“ Vanjie tugged on Brooke’s hair, forcing his boyfriend's head back a little. “Slow down. I ain’t asking you to do shit tomorrow morning.”

“You better not-“ A teeny tiny smile danced on Brooke’s lips. “I don’t think I’m ready for that, but seeing you today, seeing-“

“I’ll wait.” Vanjie smiled, cutting him off, and Brooke’s eyes widening in surprise. “I will.” Vanjie pushed himself up on his elbows, kissing Brooke sweetly. “I’ll wait for as long as you need.”

“Okay. I- Okay.” Brooke smiled. “Okay.”

It wasn’t a proposal, wasn’t anything near the grand romantic gestures that Vanjie had dreamed of in his teenage bedroom, but it was them, and that was all Vanjie could ever need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following along with this story! It has been very nice to write, and I love all of your comments.


End file.
